The present invention relates to light fixtures and, more particularly, to a seamless back-loaded modular LED assembly for stacking interchangeable lenses and optics.
Current light fixtures are large and bulky, and made in a way that makes it difficult to access and/or change lenses (before or during the fixture being placed into service), especially without twisting up the wire, especially if they utilize a separate accessory holder. Specifically, today's LED fixtures that accept interchangeable optics and/or accessories are typically, at least in part, front loaded and held in place with a magnet, retainer ring or some other removable device: creating visible, aesthetically undesirable seams along the exterior of the assembly's fixture housing. Furthermore, current interchangeable LED fixtures do no provide a robust mechanical attachment and so the accessories and/or optics can be mistakenly removed or fall out. Moreover, such interchangeable LED fixtures are also limited in the way that they can be accessorized and customized, including the intensity, shape, and color of the light emitted through the optics, and filters. And some current LED fixtures have plates that attach to the sides of the lamp, limiting the rotation to aim the beam.
Another disadvantage of current LED fixtures is that the bulky heat sinks add mass and bulk to the light yet still lack the thermal transfer to efficiently cool the light when higher wattages are required. This is because current LED fixtures with modular components, such as a removable or non-removable fixture housing around the LED heat sink, do not enable 100% surface contact to the entire outer surface of the heat sink. Such an assemblage creates an adverse thermal environment, causing such LED fixtures to run hot due to poor thermal transfer, thereby shortening service life of the LED.
To recap, current LED light fixture assemblies have at least one of the following disadvantages: visible seams; large/bulky; run hot due to poor thermal transfer resulting in a shorter lifespan for the fixture; are limited in the way they can be accessorized; are difficult to access internal elements; and are limited in their adjustability/rotation.
As can be seen, there is a need for a seamless back-loaded modular LED assembly enabling stacking interchangeable lenses and optics that overcomes all of the above-mentioned disadvantages.